


PDA

by BriMac0518



Series: Requests [31]
Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Despite being against PDA, Valentina had no qualms with showing Bash just how much she loved him in private.
Relationships: Sebastian "Bash" Ilahaj/Original Female Character
Series: Requests [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547
Kudos: 16





	PDA

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Kaja featuring their OC Valentina.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

The chatter in the galley was pleasant as Valentina had lunch with Ayame, Ryona and Bash. She wasn’t normally one to take part in the conversations, but she still enjoyed listening. Especially when Bash really seemed to be having a nice time. It was difficult not to like his relaxed and easygoing demeanor. Valentina also loved his sense of humor. Bash was the opposite of her in so many ways yet, somehow, they made their relationship work.

Where Valentina was introverted, Bash was most definitely extroverted. They complimented each other because of their differences. Most would think having so many opposing traits would make a relationship like theirs impossible to have, to make it work, but Valentina and Bash loved each other because of their unique personalities.

Valentina sat beside Bash at the table while the others chatted away, quietly eating her food. Her pink skin was glowing, a sign that even though she wasn’t participating in the conversation, she was still having a nice time. The others always seemed to understand and never pushed her to do anything she didn’t want to, for which she was quite grateful. She’d found a home on the ship and a family in its crew. She’d also found love which never failed to make Valentina happy. Her skin always glowed brighter when she was around Bash, a testament to her feelings for the engineer. Quite simply put, she adored him. 

Once she’d finished the bite of food in her mouth, the Tilaari woman couldn’t resist looking at the man seated to her left and giving him a small smile. The smile she received in return made her heart feel as if it leapt in her chest. The conversation drifted away as Valentina allowed herself a few moments to savor the warmth of his gaze as it rested upon her, to treasure the smile that she caused while committing that precious expression to memory. He never looked away from her, but her eyes widened when he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

Almost as quickly as he’d done so, Bash leaned back, an apologetic look on his face. Valentina had made it clear to her partner from the beginning that she was not a fan of public displays of affection. As much as she loved Bash, she did not feel such things were appropriate when amongst others. To her, affectionate gestures were best reserved for a couple’s private moments. Though the glow of her skin faded slightly, only for a few moments, it wasn’t because he’d forgotten himself. It was for the guilt she could see on his face as a result of his actions.

Valentina never wanted Bash to feel bad for loving her and wanting to show her whenever he could. Despite her aversion to displaying that love and affection in public, it made her so happy to know how he felt about her and that he wanted to show it to her. It made her happier still to know how much he respected her as a person as well as the personal boundaries that she had in place. For him to feel bad about what he’d done just didn’t sit well with her.

Beneath the table, where the others could not see, Valentina let her hand come to rest on top of his where it rested on his thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. It was brief, but enough to convey her silent message. Bash had nothing to be sorry for and she was not upset with him. The relief on his face was immediate and he returned that soft squeeze after turning his hand to clasp hers. He kept it short, just as she had, then released her hand so she could return to her meal.

Even though the matter was settled and Bash obviously felt better, as he resumed his conversation with Ryona and Ayame, Valentina couldn’t shake the look in his eyes. As she let her thoughts wander, the idea came to her suddenly. She would make it up to him. She just had to wait until they were both done with their duties for the day and back in their shared quarters for the night. That was fine. She could wait. It gave her more time to plan in any case.

When Ryona and Ayame went to leave, Valentina and Bash waved them off, then Bash turned to her, immediately beginning to speak. His words told Valentina that perhaps the matter wasn’t as resolved as she would have liked it to have been.

“Hey, Val, I’m so sorry. I didn’t make you uncomfortable, did I?” His brow furrowed and that apologetic look had returned. He seemed to need verbal assurance that she and by extension they were all right. Valentina was happy to provide it.

“Bash, you’re fine. I’m not upset. Thank you for being so considerate though.” She smiled for him, then rose from the table to tend to the dishes from their lunch. 

“You’re sure?” Bash got up as well to help her out. As much as he hated doing dishes, it was just another example of his love for her that he’d brave doing chores just to be near her a little longer.

“Absolutely sure.” The glow of her skin had returned to its normal luminance and when he smiled at her again, Valentina knew that everything was fine.

“Okay. Good. I’m glad. I’ll try to do better about the whole PDA thing, I promise.” He rubbed the back of his neck with his flesh hand sheepishly, then nodded toward the door. “I gotta get back to work though. I’ll see you later?”

“You will. I’ll see you after I’m done helping Ryona.” Since they were alone, it was her turn to close the distance between them, bestowing a light peck of a kiss to his cheek before she left. His smile stayed with her the rest of the day, a mental image to go back to whenever she wanted a reprieve from her work.

She was the first to arrive in their quarters that evening after her duties were complete and Valentina allowed herself a few minutes to decompress. Their quarters were basically her safe space. Where she could unwind and not have to worry about whether she was being too quiet or too aloof with other people. In their quarters, it was just her and Bash, just the way that she liked it. Valentina had spent the afternoon planning and all she needed was for Bash to return. It was a simple plan, but one that she knew would be most effective. 

When Bash returned a half an hour after she’d arrived, Valentina smiled. It wasn’t small or reserved. Just a full, happy smile that she allowed herself to display in private. His was just as happy and as the door closed behind him, she was the one to approach, her arms winding tightly around him. Valentina felt his arms go around her, both metal and flesh, to return the embrace and she closed her pale blue eyes to savor it.

Despite avoiding such actions around anyone else, she truly did love Bash’s hugs. He made her feel safe in a way nothing and no one ever had before. She felt a quiet breath from him that escaped in the form of a laugh. It stirred her hair lightly as Bash held her, his voice a low murmur in Valentina’s ear that soothed her in so many ways. “Hey, Val…”

“Hello,” she replied, enjoying the hug for a few moments longer before she made herself lean back to look at him. She wasn’t gone from him long, however. Her lips found his as she kept her arms around Bash’s neck, showing him just how much she’d missed him in the few short hours that they’d been separated.

Bash was warm. So very warm. Valentina let her hands slide around to cup his face between her palms, wanting that kiss to linger for as long as they could make it last. When she finally pulled back, he was a little breathless, but definitely happy with the greeting she’d given him.

“Missed me?” His tone was coy, but he didn’t know just what she had in store for him. 

“You have no idea,” she said simply, then took his hand and pulled him toward the bed. She saw his eyes widen when he realized just where she was leading him.

“That much, huh?” He chuckled, but the sound became a moan when she started kissing him again. Before he realized it, his shirt was on the floor. “Damn…”

Guiding him down onto the bed, Valentina made no move to take off any of her own clothing. Instead, she devoted herself to divesting Bash of his. Each garment hit the floor in short order until her lover was bare and spread out before her on the mattress. The glow of her skin was brighter and she leaned in to kiss him once more, bracing herself over him. Valentina shook her head when she felt him trying to work on removing her clothes as well.

“Val? What are you doing?” He was confused at her silent refusal and it showed, but Valentina merely kissed him again to quiet him.

“This is for you,” she insisted, then let her lips find their way to his jaw and neck, silencing any protests Bash might have made. His tattoos called to her and she traced their patterns with lips and tongue as she had so many times before. It never failed to make him shudder and she could feel his arousal hardening against her abdomen as she worked her way down his body. Valentina took her time, giving him the affectionate gestures she denied him when in the outside world.

She showed him through kiss and touch just how much she loved and adored him, then how deeply she desired him when her lips closed around the crown of his length, tasting him on her tongue. Bash rewarded her with a loud groan, his hands scrambling to grip the sheets as Valentina lowered her head to take him in deeper. She let him feel the slow slide of her tongue on the underside of his cock, her lips wrapped around his shaft.

“Oh my god…” Bash moaned for her once she’d enveloped his aching flesh in her mouth entirely, his back arching slightly off the mattress. She gave him a few moments then took further action, pulling back. She set a slow yet steady rhythm at first, letting the pleasure build for him. Valentina had no desire to send him hurtling over that edge just yet.

“Val… Oh fuck, Val…” Her name on his lips, his voice thick with need, made her own body stir with longing, but she stayed the course, quickening her pace. She bobbed her head, swallowing around him with her downward movements and knew when he was getting close. She could read Bash so well after all the time they’d spent together, bodies entangled in the dark. She used that knowledge to her advantage and his benefit.

The soft strands of her pale white hair brushed over his skin as she kept going, his squirming on the bed and the way he moaned for her a sure sign that he was so close to his climax. Valentina let him, his euphoric cry of her name music to her ears as she felt the warmth of his release spill onto her tongue. She swallowed around him, taking all that he gave her and prolonging his pleasure for as long as she was able to before releasing him.

Bash was a wreck, boneless and breathless, but his grin was radiant enough that Valentina couldn’t resist kissing it.

“Don’t ever forget how much I love you,” she murmured against his lips after kissing him, hearing an answering chuckle before Bash replied.

“Darlin’, trust me, that’s not going to be an issue. Ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)  
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)  
> 


End file.
